


Due Date

by Xanoka



Series: Team Bobsled [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Fandot Creativity, Fandot Creativity Night, Fluff, Panties, Pregnancy, Slightly inappropriate, Team Bobsled, babies ever after, fandot, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanoka/pseuds/Xanoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin is receiving the best news of his life, yet still his mind has time to wander... Drabble written for the Fandot Creativity Night prompts 'Due Date' and 'Pants'. I don't even know. But if fit with my Team Bobsled series, so there you go. Prequel to 'Strangely Perfect' and 'Adventure Is Out There!'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due Date

It all started with pants on the floor.

These things usually do.

Still.  He felt _dazed_.

Those silk black panties.  He’d glimpsed them just before she pulled him onto the bed.

Now, as Theresa smiled up at him, test in her hand, they flashed through his mind again.

Just.  Something so _small_ leading to something so _huge_.

“Martin?  It’s wonderful, isn’t it?”

Perhaps it was this new knowledge, or some pregnancy hormone magic he’s sure he’d read about, but she seemed to glow.

And blur.  His eyes stung as he pulled her into a hug.

“Yes.  It really, really is.”


End file.
